truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Tiger
Paper Tiger is a roleplay on The True Mirror. It has been revived once since it's original creation in June 2008, and looks to have a promising future. Iterations Paper Tiger (Take one) Paper Tiger was planned by Ranna and Cudpug originally as part of the roleplay revival session. During this time, the Admins had the idea of creating a group of easy-access roleplays in order to attract more individuals to the cause. 'Paper Tiger' roughly means something that looks threatening but is actually harmless; a 'tiger' but built from something harmless, such as 'paper', and the roleplay in many ways follows this trend. Although the plot has yet to reach it's stride, a detailed storyline is in production. The first Paper Tiger began in 2008 and ran for a short while, but the roleplay eventually went onto hiatus due to disjointed posts that didn't match up, too many individuals involved a lack of focus. The idea was left to the drawing board for over a year, before it was eventually revived. Paper Tiger (Take two) Paper Tiger was revived on November 11th 2009, as the idea was one that the Admins didn't want to give up on. Recruitment and sign-up lasted for a short time - a day or two - before the roleplay was given a second chance. The roleplay will be set out in 'chapters', similar to The Successor. The members involved (Cudpug, Ranna and Fatedwings) hope that the more structured approach will allow the roleplay to prosper. Idea and synopsis Paper Tiger is set on a lone island, in the middle of the ocean. Said island, known as Kodai Island, is home to a small population of Gensei, a human-like race that each roleplayer will have as one of their characters. Kodai island is a fairly small place, and as there is only one island in the RP, there is no great war between other nations. Instead, all of the action takes place on the island itself. A single village exists on the island, where most of the inhabitants live. In the middle of the island rests a large volcano, known as The Mountain of Flame, and it is here that the God of Fire resides, a dragon known as Kajirio, who the residents worship devoutly. The Gensei live in peace with the mountain, although recently, strange things have been occurring, and that is where the RP itself will take place. An evil villain has arisen, known as Zoubutsushu, a very nasty chap, who has started bringing monsters into the Gensei's home. And so it will be up to the participants to stop Zoubutsushu, before their island home is invaded! The RP'ers will have two specific tools at their disposal. One is the human-like Gensei, that every RP'er will have. Each Gensei will have a familiar, or 'Kami' at their side. These familiars are at one with the Gensei, and they are sacred spirits, that every Gensei member has to protect them. But what's the drive of having a spirit? The Kami are shaped like animals, such as wolves and such, but the interesting thing? They are entirely made out of paper! Imagine them as Origami creations, that can change shape, depending on how they're needed. Each Kami can use different abilities, depending on what Kanji (Incantations and writing) are placed upon them, and they naturally have a very close bond to their Gensei counterparts. It'll be up to the Gensei, and their Kami, to overcome the evil Zoubutsushu, and save their land from turmoil and darkness. Key Terms *'YoiKami '- (Good Paper) or simply Kami. *'Kajirio' - God of the Flame Mountain, *'Kodai Island' ('Ancient Island') *'Zoubutsushu' (The Creator) *'Gensei' (Mix of Elder, 'Genrou', and Elf 'Yousei') Members involved Currently the members include Cudpug, Ranna and Fatedwings, although others may join in the future. Hyaru and Lim Kaana have since signed up and play an active role in the roleplay. Cudpug Gensei - Kael Bayashi: Kael is a young resident of the village on Kodai, and one of Rouka's students. He's an intelligent individual, but one who lets this intellect run-free - rather than doing school-work, he often chooses to learn other information instead. He is good friends with many of the people within the village, although he and Mei have a rivalry. He is good friends with Miski, and Shirei is a potential love interest. Kami - Orchid: Orchid is a female wolf Kami, that has been Kael's companion since the day she was entrusted to him by the God of the Flame Mountain. Her personality is similar to her masters, though she is more caring, and has a motherly desposition about her. Orchid speaks little, and obeys orders from Kael absolutely. She is a very mature, and the words that she does speak are full of wisdom. She has much to teach the other Gensei and Kami alike, and she does just that across the course of Paper Tiger. Ranna Gensei - Rouka Nakagowa: Uptight and strict, like a very stereotypical teacher. She is the Grand Kanji teacher of the village, and has taught most people all they know, even those past school age. She has a great knowledge of how to unlock a Kami's full potential, and wil begin to pass on this knowledge just has the story unravels itself. Kami - Suigei: Extremely slow thinking, but good natured and always pleasant. He often replies to things in a slow manner, and is a very sluggish individual. Despite his outwardly dense character, Suigei is a well taught Kami, and combined with Rouka's well developed knowledge of the Kami Kanji's, he performs exceptionally well if it came to a fight. Fatedwings Gensei - Mei Mizune: Mei comes off as shy, but she is really a great leader. She is competitive although she tries to keep that fact to herself. She was brought up to believe in the God of Flame Mountain, but as disaster after disaster strikes she finds her faith dwindling... why doesn't he stop it? She was not born on Kodai Island, but has been there since she was a month old. She mysteriously appeared one day. Kami - Fleia: Fleia is cunning and intelligent. She dislikes fighting... unless of course a well-thought out plan is involved. Fleia often chastizes Mei for running into battle impulsively, although she also talks Mei into fighting in her place just as often. Fleia has the unique ability of transferring some of her power to Mei and her weapon. It is unclear where this ability stems from, but it is likely the result of Mei's not being born on Kodai Island. Fleia has a strange shadowy apperance to her. Hyaru Gensei '- ''Shirei Loa: A relatively shy girl who only really speaks when spoken to. However, once she becomes comfortable around someone she's very energetic and optimistic, always trying to keep her friends in a good mood. She's a very creative girl and always seems to have a different opinion completely different from everyone else. '''Kami - Kite: A complete opposite to Shirei. He's a very chatty Kami, which does get himself and Shirei in trouble periodically. He's very easy-going and always wanting to go on crazy adventures. He's very short tempered, and doesn't like to be underminded by anyone or anything. Lim Kaana Gensei - Miski: Her carefree demeanor has many a time mistaken her for being lazy. She may seem a little slow, but in reality she tends to overthink things and hesitates to answer. Why swim, when you could just float and enjoy the water? ''is one of her favourite sayings. She is good friends with Kael. '''Kami' - Pip: Almost as easy-going as Miski. He has a tendency to be in a rush, almost in a paranoid way. He gets on well with others, but can be a little harsh with his owner. Category:TTM Role-Plays